Touch My Hand
by booswarek
Summary: In a sea of people there is only you. Can't let the music stop. Can't let this feeling end. Aaron Hotchner attends a fancy Gala, it's not very interesting unless you're with someone beautiful. Horrible summary. One-Shot. H/P


**Touch My Hand**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters! All rights belong to their rightful owners.

This story was inspired by David Archuleta's song "Touch My Hand" I would honestly suggest listening to the song while reading this, or after reading this or before! But seriously, listen to the song 3

**YouTube:** /watch?v=THgvYQV6QPQ

* * *

><p>He took long purposeful steps across the clean marble floor and walked into the huge ballroom. Taking in his surroundings, he was suddenly blinded by the flashes of all the cameras. Luckily after 2 minutes or so he was finally able to escape. After the Henderson case the BAU had been hassled for information. This was his first case in the BAU and it had been a tough one, it had brought in a lot of publicity, which he was not quite used to.<p>

He hated big galas like this one, he didn't understand the point of it all. Members of the BAU had been invited because of their wonderful work down in New Orleans and this part of the job was not something he was looking forward to. He immediately started to head over to the bar, which was next to the stage where the band was playing. He ordered a drink and sat down, swivelling his chair around to face the dance floor. That's when he saw her, she was standing at the edge of the make-shift dance floor.

The way her dark brown hair lay casually on her shoulders as she spun around to talk to someone. She had a beautiful smile, one that made him want to know more about her. He stood hoping to catch her eye. But there were too many people between them and he felt as if she would never notice him. He knew he had to get closer. Suddenly she turned around with a bright smile lighting her face. The world around him faded, time stood still and his breath caught in his throat. Brown met brown.

He flashed a grin, hoping she would smile back, she did. He had never wanted to meet anybody more than he did now. He made his way through the crowd, dodging people talking and laughing excitedly. Suddenly he was close enough to her, he reached out hoping she would take his hand.

-0-0-0-

She couldn't even begin to imagine why she was here, why she had yet again let her mother force her to come to one of the high society gala's that served absolutely no purpose. But there she was, flashing a smile at anybody that seemed to recognize her, it's what she had been taught to do. She was so sick of having to mingle with people she barely knew. Suddenly she saw him, James. Finally, she was wondering if he was ever going to show up. They had been friends ever since they were little as he was her next-door neighbour, he also hated high society parties and they often stood together during them, joking around and enjoying each other's company while having to fake a smile every couple of minutes. Tonight was no different, they joked around a little but all too soon James was called away to talk to some of his mother's friends and she was left standing there by herself. She smiled at the way he seemed to always fidget when he had to talk to someone so … proper. Spinning around to face the dance floor she noticed a man across the room. He looked familiar, the dark brown hair that was nicely kept and his handsome, masculine features that appeared across his face.

Suddenly he flashed her a grin and she immediately fell in love with his amazing smile and dimples. She couldn't help but smile back, he had amazing warm brown eyes that she wouldn't mind waking up in the morning to. In her mind it suddenly clicked, he was an FBI Agent in the BAU. SSA Aaron Hotchner. Their team had just been down in New Orleans chasing a serial killer, no wonder he looked so tired. She had to admit she was impressed, from what she heard he had been the one to solve the case and bring in the killer. All of a sudden she realized just how close he was to her now, she looked deep into his eyes and was amazed at what she saw. Then she noticed that his hand was out stretched towards her, she looked up catching his eye and smiled softly. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand in his.

-0-0-0-

He grasped her hand and led her slowly to the middle of the dance floor and then gently pulled her into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, so he placed his gently around her waist, keeping her close. Although he didn't know anything about her, he felt as if this was where he was meant to be, close to this woman and he wondered if there could be anything better than having her near him.

-0-0-0-

It felt amazing to be in his arms, she couldn't imagine feeling any safer than she was now as he held her close. She sighed contently, hoping that the song would not come to an end. Just wishing that she could spend her life in his arms. Nothing could have felt better. She looked up and gazed into his eyes, they were so warm and loving. She thought she was imagining it but it seemed as if his head was lowering down, close to hers. Their heads rested against each other, they were so close she could feel his breath mixing with hers. His eyes darted quickly to hers as if confirming that this was what she wanted, she gave a small smile and that was all that was needed. She felt him shift closer, and soon his lips were barely brushing hers, she couldn't wait for him to continue. She was already feeling weak.

"Emily!"

_Damn it!_

The moment was broken, and they drifted apart. She turned to where she heard James' voice, he stood at the edge of the dance floor with an urgent look on his face, he beckoned her to come over. Sighing she began to move out of Aaron's arms, giving him an apologetic look. She took her first few steps away from him, already missing the way his arms felt around her.

"Wait!" He called out to her. She turned to face him.

"I didn't catch your name." He looked embarrassed and she fought the urge to smile at how cute he looked.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Aaron Hotcher." He said, as he reached out for her hand and caressed it, before moving towards her.

"We'll meet again, Emily." He whispered, walking away from the dance floor and into the sea of people, where she lost sight of him.

She sighed and let out a small smile. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Drop me a review! Let me know how I'm doing! Would greatly appreciate Feedback :)<p>

May or may not be a one-shot. We'll see... I think it's pretty good to leave it there though.. not sure how I can continue it...

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
